


Raging Kissage

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang plays Monopoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raging Kissage

_"Anyone for a rousing game of Monopoly?"_

Kira had posed the question innocently two hours ago, and since then, a grudge match had been going on in the basement lair that was home to the Power Rangers. Conner held the car piece (and his claims to fame were Illinois Ave. and St. James Place); Dr. O was the horse; Hayley, the cannon; Kira, the dog; and Ethan was the top hat. Conner, with his two properties, was in last place and was making no moves to get himself out. Kira was in possession of Tennessee and New York Avenues, and was offering Conner everything for St. James, in the hopes that she could build properties. He was having none of it, however, much to the other players' delight. The other three didn't even attempt to purchase from Conner, although Hayley had had her eye on him after purchasing Kentucky Ave. from Ethan. But Conner's stubbornness and Kira's growing frustration was a source of great amusement as far as everyone else was considered.

"No, seriously, Con, two thousand five hundred and the electric company," wheedled Kira.

He shook his head, rolling the dice in his palm as he surveyed the board. He rolled a six and landed right on St. James Place. "HA!" he said, placing the car squarely in the center of his safe haven, smirking at Kira, who let out a growl.

"C'mon, Conner. Just give me the freaking card, would you?"

"Nothing doing, Kira," he said with an infuriating grin.

Suddenly she launched herself across the board, accidentally knocking over the pile of Chance cards as she attempted to steady herself, pressing her lips firmly to his. He looked surprised for a second, before closing his eyes. The kiss, clearly meant to only last a second, suddenly changed into a slower, and yet frenzied, rhythm. Dr. O looked stunned, Hayley's expression was a cross between shock and 'I knew it', and while for a second Ethan looked surprised, he now looked gleeful.

Kira pulled away and fell back into her space. Both teens were flushed, out of breath, and a bit disoriented, but Kira was the first to recover. "Can I have St. James Place now?" she asked irritably.

He laughed. "Are you kidding me? No freaking way!"

"I _kissed_ you!"

"That was for my property?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," said Kira, then frowned. "Why? What did you think it was for?"

"Duh," he said.

"Because I _wanted_ to?" she asked incredulously. "Ew! Yeah, right."

Ethan raised his eyebrows, sharing a look with the two adults in the room, as though they all shared the belief that an effort to gain St. James Place was _not_ the motivation for the lip action they'd witnessed. Nothing that seriously intense could have been spawned from the need to acquire three orange properties. But to say anything would be to sign their own death warrants.

Conner shrugged. "Whatever, Kira." The two engaged in an impressive staring contest, as though they were alone in the room. "But if you want my card, you're going to have to work a lot harder than that."


End file.
